1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a universal serial bus (USB) interface and more particularly to an integrated circuit which can be embedded in a plug of a USB 3.1 type-C interface to reduce power consumption of the integrated circuit, and a cable assembly including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) is a standard (for example, USB 2.0, USB 3.0, USB 3.1 standard) for connecting a USB host such as a personal computer (PC) and an external device.
The USB host tends to be extended to portable devices (mobile devices such as a touch pad, a tablet PC, and the like) as well as PCs, and users of the USB devices request faster speed and lower power consumption.
A USB 3.1 has an advantage of being two times faster than a conventional USB 3.0 in transmission speed, data transmission speed per second of the USB 3.0 is up to 5 Gbps (625 MB per second), but the USB 3.1 may be up to 10 Gbps (1.25 GB per second). The USB 3.1 provides a mount and a connector in three types of type-A, type-B, and type-C. The type-A and the type-B are standards emerging along with a USB 3.0.
A type-A may be, as the most widely used USB type, compatible with all of USB 1.1 and 2.0, and may be employed in a PC, a laptop computer, a monitor, a television (TV), and the like. A type-B has been adopted in an external hard disk drive or smart phones as a standard emerging so as to improve speed while maintaining compatibility with a USB 2.0 micro B type. A type-C features no distinction between front and back of the USB and may be connected to a device by arbitrarily changing a direction as a newly emerging standard.